One Night In Vegas
by rita louise evans
Summary: Nathan and Haley have never been friends in fact they don't even like each other will one night in Vegas change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**One Night In Vegas**

**Prologue**

Nathan is in his third year in the NBA and he's known as a bit of a player never being with a girl for more that one night. His manager Clay had been trying to stop Nathan's bad boy ways especially with his contract running out soon he was sure the Lakers wouldn't want to renew with the way Nathan was acting.

Clay was heading to Vegas for a few days with his fiancé Quinn to celebrate their engagement and he wanted Nathan to be there the only problem was Haley. Quinn's younger sister Nathan grew up in the same area and they even shared the same friends but they hated each other. Nathan thought Haley was a stuck up bitch while Haley thought he was a self centered egotistical jack ass who isn't gods gift to woman as much as he wants to be. Clay knew if they just gave each other a chance they could really become good friends but he don't think that would happen.

Haley had a few days off from recording her new album she couldn't wait to go to Vegas it would be good to hang out with her friends and family she really hated living in LA and was thinking of moving back to Tree Hill. When Quinn first mentioned the trip Haley wasn't to sure if she wanted to go the last thing she wanted to do was spend time with Nathan it was bad enough when they had get togethers and he was there. If he went to Vegas with them she'd be forced to spend some time with him or feel like a fifth wheel with both Quinn and Brooke bringing there partners.

So when Quinn asked her she had to make sure Nathan wasn't coming not that he'd come anyway not with all the skanks and ho's he sees on a daily basics here in LA it was a miracle he wasn't a walking, talking STD. Haley couldn't work out how he got girls to go out with him he was such an ass she doubted if he ever remembered their names after he spent the night with them and then sent them packing. One thing Nathan loved to do was get under her skin but she gave as good as she got she wasn't going to let him have the upper hand and that was the way it's always been with them. When they were growing up Brooke would always joke they were destined to be together Haley laughed at that she'd never fall for someone like Nathan Scott sure he was good to look at but his personality was shocking and the way he treated girls she refused to be another name on his bed post.

Quinn assured her he wasn't coming something about a play boy party, Haley decided to go it would be good to get away from LA for a few days. Brooke and Julian are traveling in from Carolina and she couldn't wait to see them it had been awhile since she was last home.

Nathan didn't really know what to do during preseason the parties were getting old and he really couldn't be bothered anymore. Clay had mentioned about going to Vegas for a few days and as much as he wanted to get away from LA the last thing in the world he wanted to do was spend time with Haley she really knew how to irritate him and if she wasn't so much of a stuck up miss know it all he'd probably find her attractive. Ok he did find her attractive but she was a bitch always thinking she's better than anyone else and always putting him down because of the girls he sees at least he can get a girl, unlike the virgin Mary. Nathan scoffed at the idea of them ever being together after Lucas and Brooke mentioned it in high school there was just know way that could ever happen.

**Chapter 1**

Clay was meeting Quinn and the others in Vegas he was still trying to get Nathan to come which was proving harder than he thought he knew him and Haley didn't really get on but this was getting silly they couldn't keep going on like this.

"Come on Nate it's going to be fun, you're my best friend I need you there and we won't be with the girls the whole time" Clay tried hoping he'd change his mind.

"Dude you and Julian are going to be all over Quinn and Brooke like a rash I'd rather not spend the whole time with Miss Haley, and hey you don't need me there Lucas isn't going either go and guilt trip him" Nathan sighed as he grabbed another beer from the fridge.

"Nathan there's a reason Lucas isn't going Peyton is going to give birth any day and she'd kill him he missed the birth of their first child" Clay tried to reason with him.

"Yeah ok that's true but I still don't want to go and did I mention the playboy party I'm going to" Nathan smirked.

"Yeah I herd about that but can't you just miss this one, come on Nate when was the last time we were all together" Clay asked he really did need to go soon or he was going to miss his flight.

"Ok, I guess your right and if you really want me there I'll come but I plan to spend the whole trip getting drunk and spending as much money as humanly possible" Nathan smirked maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

When the girls arrived in Vegas Haley did wonder where Clay was Quinn was being secretive. Brooke and Julian were meeting them there soon and Haley couldn't wait to see Brooke she hoped she'd be bringing the twins but they were still a bit too young to travel so they were staying with Brooke's mom. Which shocked Haley but according to Brooke Victoria's really changed in the last three years.

Haley decided to sit by the pool for a couple of hours, everyone was meeting at eight for diner so she still had most of the day to herself. They'd booked a five star hotel so they wouldn't be bothered to much by the public Haley loved her fans but sometimes she just needed to go somewhere where she wouldn't be recognized.

"Haley James, get your butt here now" Brooke smiled as she saw her best friend for the first time since she had the twins three months ago.

"Brooke" Haley squealed as she ran and hugged her best friend "what are you doing here so early I thought you weren't coming until this evening" she asked as they sat down.

"I wanted to surprise you so where's Quinn I bet she's with love boy" Brooke asked.

"No she's gone shopping, Clay's still in LA he's going to meet us tonight" Haley smiled it was like the whole gang was coming together again the only two missing was Peyton and Lucas but she understood why they weren't here.

"Ok so why are you not shopping with Quinn have I not taught you anything" Brooke asked.

"I just didn't really feel like it and hey I manly get my clothes from you it kind of takes the fun out of shopping" Haley said.

"Hey I can't help it if I'm that good and we can just go shopping tomorrow" Brooke smiled it had been so long since they last went out this trip was going to be so much fun.

"Ok but not until the afternoon I'm going to need a lye in with the night ya'll got planned" Haley laughed.

"Ok I guess you right so how's LA" Brooke asked hoping she moved back to Tree Hill soon she missed her best friend.

"I hate it but there's noting I can do about that now, but as soon as this albums finished I'm coming back home" Haley smiled.

"Whoop, whoop and hales I wanted to ask you something I was hoping you would like to be Davis and Jude's god mother the christening is in a few weeks and we'd really love it if you was there" Brooke asked hoping she said yes she couldn't think of anyone else better for the job they were like sisters.

"Oh my god Brooke I would love to thank you so much for asking me" Haley cried as she hugged her best friend.

"Your welcome I know if anything ever happened to me or Julian you'd be there for the boys no matter what" Brooke said knowing what a good mom Haley would be one day.

"Always Brooke, so I guess we should be going inside soon to get ready for this diner tonight" Haley said as she got up and wrapped the towel around her waist.

"Yeah I guess we should" Brooke smiled it had been so long since she had a night out and she couldn't wait.

When Nathan and Clay arrived in Vegas it was around seven and they had to be at the restaurant in an hour so Clay quickly called a taxi to take them or Quinn would kill him for being so late. "Nate I'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes please don't be late" Clay said as he rushed upstairs.

"Yeah ok keep your hair on" Nathan said as he went and ordered a room.

When Haley got to the restaurant only Quinn, Brooke and Julian were there, Clay must really be delayed to miss this Quinn was going to kill him.

"Hi hales, before you ask I don't know where Clay is and he better have a good excuse for standing us all up, I swear if I didn't love him so much I'd strangle him" Quinn said as she took another gulp of her drink.

"Ok I guess it's just going to be us then at least I don't have to feel like the fifth wheel" Haley tried to joke but the death glare she got from her sister she knew now wasn't the time for jokes.

"So lets order" Brooke said she'd been waiting half an hour and she was hungry she couldn't wait anymore.

"Yeah it's not like he's coming anyway" Quinn sighed.

"Quinn he probably just got held up he'll be here you know what it's like you both have clients that need you" Haley said knowing Clay must have a good reason for being late.

"Well no Haley it's not the same I only manage you he runs a whole sports company" Quinn sighed.

"Yeah ok, well I'm going to get a drink" Haley said as she got up to go to the bar.

"Hales can you get me a soda and lime" Brooke asked as she walked away.

"Baby I'm so sorry we got held up and then we couldn't find the place" Clay said as he rushed over dragging Nathan with him.

"That's ok I wasn't worried, I knew you'd get here" Quinn smiled as she hugged her soon to be husband.

"Hi Clay, hot shot" Brooke smiled.

"Hi Brooke how are you" Nathan asked as he took a seat.

"I'm good I take it hales doesn't know you're here" Brooke laughed this was going to get interesting.

Before he could answer Brooke he saw Haley making her way over to them and as much as he hated to admit it she looked good she'd really changed in the year since he last saw her. Maybe things would be different now they were twenty two years old it was really time for them to start getting along like adults.

"What is he doing here" Haley asked when she noticed Nathan sitting in her seat.

"Well hello to you too Haley James" Nathan smirked.

"Hales I know I'm asking a lot here but can you at least try, and Nathan no smart ass comments" Clay said hoping to defuse the row that was sure to come.

"Yeah I guess I can be the bigger person here but he better keep his comments to himself" Haley said as she took the only seat left on the table and it had to be next to him Haley was really starting to regret what she was wearing he couldn't keep his eye's of off her, "what a perv" she sighed as she tugged at her skirt to pull it down.

Nathan couldn't explain it but he couldn't take his eye's of her the way the dress clung to her curves so perfectly it was mesmerizing. He could tell she was becoming uncomfortable with his staring but he couldn't help it, it was like a light went of in his head and he was feeling thing he should never feel for Haley she was the bain of his existence but for some really strange feeling he was drawn to her.

"You know if you take a picture it will last longer" Haley said trying to get him to stop staring it was making her nervous.

"What I was not staring" Nathan tried to play it call but he knew she knew he was staring he really had to think of something or he'd end up looking like a punk.

"Whatever you say Nathan" Haley smirked at him.

"Whatever Haley I was just wondering why you would wear something like that it's not normally your style" Nathan smirked.

"And what is that supposed to mean" Haley asked getting annoyed.

"Well normally you dress like the virgin Mary so what tonight a special occasion you decided to dress like most of the female population" Nathan asked.

"You know what Nathan you know nothing about me so don't pretend that you do" Haley said not wanting to bring attention to them but he started it just like he always did.

"Yeah and who's fault is that you always have a stick up your ass whenever I'm around, you've never liked me ever since we met you've always been a stuck up bitch and I'm sick of it, sorry if we can't all be perfect like Miss James" Nathan yelled he saw Haley's face change and he felt bad about what he just said.

"Guys I'm sorry, I, I have to go" Haley said as she got up to leave she never let Nathan get to her but tonight he went to far, and partly because what he said was true maybe she never did give him a chance.

"Haley, don't go" Nathan called after her feeling ten times worse he never made her run off because of him before.

"Well done Nathan you better go after her and make things write before I kick your ass into next week" Brooke said as she kicked him from under the table.

Nathan didn't really know were to go to find her but he knew he had to he'd never forgive himself if something bad happened to her and the way she was dressed it really wasn't safe to be walking on your own in a strange city.

After walking round for an hour he spotted her sitting by the fountains by the hotel she looked so sad sitting there and he wanted to kick his own ass for making her this upset "I'm sorry hales I didn't mean what I said back there" Nathan said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry too and some of what you said was true I didn't really give you a chance but you have to understand where I was coming from you was such an ass back when we was in school hell your still an ass" Haley laughed.

"Yeah I get that hales you tell me that every time" Nathan sighed he really didn't see things changing between them she'd always see him as Dan Junior.

"Nathan how about we forget about everything between us just for one night and go and have some fun" Haley smiled.

"I'd say hell yeah what you have in mind Miss James" Nathan asked as he took her hand he couldn't describe the shot of electricity that went though him as he did that maybe Brooke was right.

"Lets go to this club and see where the night takes us" Haley smiled she could feel butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't explain it maybe she shouldn't have had them two JD and cokes she never really could hold her alcohol.

When Nathan woke up he couldn't believe the pounding headache he felt. That's when he noticed he wasn't alone he could feel someone snuggled up to him which wasn't new to him because that happened all the time but normally he'd remember who they were and what they looked like. That's when he opened his eyes and he couldn't believe who it was Haley James was in his bed no this wasn't his bed, "Oh god where am I" Nathan asked confused.

Haley woke up in Nathan's arms and she was confused what in the hell happened. "Nathan oh god what have we done" Haley asked in shock.

"Haley what are you doing here" Nathan asked trying to rack his brain to think of an explanation but he couldn't think of anything it was like last night was a blur.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here in bed with me please tell me you've got clothes on" Haley asked dreading his answer.

"No and neither have you" Nathan smirked as he lifted up the sheet.

"Oh my god what did we do and why are you wearing a wedding ring oh god I'm going to hell, I slept with a married man I waited my whole life to save myself for my wedding night and I end up losing it to you a married man, my life can't get any worse" Haley cried this wasn't how she envisioned her first time she expected to be in love not this.

"What are you going on about I'm not married" Nathan said wondering what she was going on about.

"Yes you are your wearing a wedding ring. Why didn't Quinn tell me you got married not that I would have really cared but it still would have been nice to know" Haley rambled.

"Oh god, oh god I'm not the only one wearing a ring" Nathan said realizing now what happened Nathan was married and it wasn't just to anyone he was married to Haley, Haley the girl who couldn't even stand him now he really didn't know what they were going to do.

"Oh god what are we going to do" Haley said as she noticed she too was wearing a ring the day couldn't get any worse not only had she lost her virginity to Nathan Scott she was now married to him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Thanks so much for the reviews. I would like to have a Beta for my stories but I don't know how. I would also like to thank Lucy for your comment its not easy being dyslexic and I used to be embarrassed by it. Writing on here as really helped me and I think I'm improving all the time when I look back at my old stories I see how far I've come. Any way thank you all for your words good or bad it all helps. **

**Chapter 2**

After pacing back and forth for the last half hour Haley still wasn't saying anything Nathan had tried to get her attention a few times but she just gave him a death glare. So he decided to shut up until she was ready to talk about this. They had to think of something if this got out he really didn't know what they'd do.

"Nathan what are we going to do" Haley sighed she'd been racking her brain ever since she realized what had happened and she couldn't think of anything for them to do.

"Hales first of all you need to calm down" Nathan said as he got up.

"Nathan put some clothes on" Haley said as she turned her head she couldn't believe he was just standing there naked.

"It's not like you aint seen it before" Nathan smirked.

"Nathan, shut up and put some clothes on and one more thing whatever it was that happened last night is never. I repeat never happening again" Haley gagged at the thought not that she could remember anything about last night, but one thing she did know she was never drinking again.

"Well hales, you know some of last night is starting to come back to me. Emm the was you begged me to take you, wow Haley James never knew you had it in you" Nathan smirked he couldn't remember anything either but she didn't have to know that and this was so much more fun.

"Shut up, and hey if you were that good I'd remember wouldn't I" Haley smiled she wasn't going to let him win this.

"Believe me hales I'm that damn good, and you were the one asking for more and more last night" Nathan smirked as he pulled his pants on Haley was still wearing his shirt and he had to admit it looked better on her than it ever did on him.

"Shut up, I can't believe this why you, oh god what are we going to do" Haley sighed.

"Don't worry hales I'm sure there's one of them quickie divorces here, it will be over before you know it" Nathan smiled hoping that helped he really didn't like to see her cry.

"Oooh that's it come on lets get dressed" Haley smiled as she rushed into the bathroom.

"Hales would you like some help in there" Nathan laughed as she gave him the finger as she shut the door behind her.

Clay and Quinn had no idea where Haley and Nathan ended up last night no one could find them and they weren't in there hotel rooms no one really had a clue where they were. Nathan always went off so they weren't really worried about him but Haley never went missing. Brooke and Quinn wanted to call the police and report her missing but thankfully he and Julian talked them out of it the police would have laughed at them. Two twenty two year olds going missing in Vegas was a daily occurrence and they really didn't want the press involved.

"Oh my god babe we have to find them" Quinn said as she noticed the front page of the national paper.

"What is this some sort of joke" Clay said as he read the headline.

"No way in the world that happened" Quinn said Haley would never be that crazy.

"Quinn have you seen the paper" Brooke yelled as she came through the door dragging Julian with her.

"Yeah just seen that now there's now way" Quinn said not her sister Haley would never be that drunk.

"Well it looks pretty real to me and if you ask me they look pretty happy" Brooke smiled she always knew there was something between them.

"Guys we have to find them before the press do, this could ruin there careers if this isn't handled right" Clay said as he put the paper down he couldn't look at it anymore how could they have been that stupid to get drunk and married in Vegas. He knew it happened all the time but it was much worse in you're in the public eye look at what happened with Britney Spears.

When Nathan and Haley got to the divorce lawyers they had to wait ten minutes to be seen who knew they had twenty four hour lawyers for this thing. Then again it was Vegas if you can have twenty four hour wedding you should get divorces just as quick.

"Nathan do you think the press are going to find out" Haley asked she really didn't want this scandal to damage her career.

"I hope not, not with my contract coming up. The coach aint going to like this it will make him and the team look bad" Nathan sighed even though he doesn't show it basketball does mean the world to him and without it he's nothing.

"Yeah I herd about that, you'll make it Nathan your really good" Haley said not that she knew anything about basketball but from what Lucas tried to explain to her Nathan was one of the best players in the league.

"Thanks hales that means a lot, so how's your album, Lucas said it should be finished soon" Nathan asked he loved hearing Haley sing it always seemed to clam his nerves before a game no one knew if they did they'd probably laugh, but when they were younger Haley used to sing before every home game and he liked it he always seemed to play better if he herd her voice.

"Yeah it's nearly finished I just need to do a few more songs, have you realized we've talked more in the last twenty four hours than we have the whole time we've known each other" Haley smiled it seemed silly but they were getting along better know than they ever have.

"Yeah who knew all it would take is for us to get married" Nathan joked.

"That's not funny Nate, maybe we should have both took the time to get to know each other maybe then we could have been friends instead of what we are" Haley said.

"Yeah that would have been better" Nathan said wishing things could have been different maybe this marriage how ever short it's going to be will bring them closer.

"Mr and Mrs Scott please come this way" the Lawyer said as she opened the door to her office.

"Thank you for seeing us so soon" Haley said as they took a seat in the office.

"That's ok I get this a lot, well I'll start of buy saying my name is Patricia Lopez and I've been doing this for about three years now" Patricia smiled as she shook there hand.

"As Nathan told your receptionist we never meant to get married we were to drunk to think straight" Haley said cutting straight to the chase she wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

"I see, well lets start from the beginning and we'll see what we can do about this. So how long have you two known each other" Patricia asked as she took out her notepad.

"Well we've known each other since we were sixteen we were in the same school" Haley said wondering why she needed to know all this all they wanted was a divorce.

"Oh I see so your friends or was you more" Patricia asked it was more than a drunken mistake from the sounds of it.

"Oh no never we were more enemy's than friends" Haley laughed.

"Oh I see is so how did this happen how did you end up here" Patricia asked.

"Well our friends and family wanted to come together for a few days for some fun and Nathan and I ended up doing what we always do fight" Haley said as she glanced at Nathan he seemed a bit upset and she couldn't understand why.

"I see, I take it you and Nathan spend most of you time fighting, your friends must really love that" Patricia tried to joke to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"Yeah, Nathan and I didn't really talk until basically last night and this morning. We never really took the time to get to know each other. He always saw me as tutor girl and I always saw him as the guy who used to hurt my best friend" Haley said it really was time they talked about this it wasn't fair to him Lucas was right Nathan was a different person and he wasn't like Dan as much as she hated to admit it.

"So what exactly happened yesterday and how did you end up here" Patricia asked.

"Well that's the thing we don't remember anything, we woke up this morning and found we were married we just want this to be over so we can get on with our lives" Haley said.

"Is that what you want too Nathan" Patricia asked he hadn't said two words since he walked through the door.

"Yeah what ever Haley wants is fine with me" Nathan sighed being married to Haley was starting to grow on him. It didn't seem as bad as it should do, but he knew Haley hated the thought of them being together so he had to do what she wanted.

"Are you sure about this Nathan, I take it no prenup was signed" Patricia asked she didn't want things to become messy between them they seemed like two good people who just made a mistake.

"No, but I don't want any of his money I've got my own money I just want this to be over as quick as possible" Haley sighed its not like she needed his money and she wouldn't do that to him anyway it would only embarrass the both of them especially to the public for doing something so stupid.

"Ok, then I don't think there's anything to stop this from going through straight away, your clearly just two people who got too drunk to really think about what you were doing. I take it the wedding was never consummated" Patricia asked this shouldn't take more than a few days to complete.

"About that, we oh god I think we did" Haley said hoping this didn't change anything.

"Oh, I see well that changes things. Because of the length of time you and Nathan have known each other and the fact that you spent the night as husband and wife the judge will suggest you stay married a year to see if you can work your problems out" Patricia said maybe this year would be good for them she had a feeling these two were going to make it once they realize they like each other.

"What oh hell no I can't stay married to him for a year" Haley yelled there was just know way this couldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry it will be such hell for you Haley" Nathan said as he got up he'd herd enough he didn't know what but it hurt that she felt that way about him.

"Nathan I didn't mean it like that, were not even friends let alone anything else, we can't stay married for a year its just not right" Haley said.

"Hales I get that you hate me ok, you don't have to keep saying it I know I've ruined your life. This isn't such a picnic for me either have you even thought about me in all this. I never wanted to get married like this either but know it's always about Haley and how this is going to ruin her life. You know what do what you want I can't be here right now" Nathan said as he stormed out he couldn't stay anymore he needed to think about what was going to happen they couldn't keep going through this.

"Nathan wait" Haley said as she tried to go after him she didn't mean to hurt him and maybe he was right she didn't think about how this was going to affect him too. They needed to sit down and talk and try and figure this thing out together.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so sorry for the lack of updates been on holiday and when I came home my laptop wasn't working so I'm borrowing my sisters computer. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter going to try and get a Beta when I get my laptop back from the shop and I'm online more.**

**Chapter 3**

Haley had been back at the hotel now for a couple of hours and she still hadn't herd from Nathan she didn't mean to hurt him and now she realized she had. She just wanted to talk to him and make things right. Quinn and Brooke had tried calling her but she couldn't talk to them not right now if she talked to them it would make the situation more real and right now she couldn't handle that.

After sitting at the bar for a few hours Nathan knew he needed to work things out with Haley they couldn't keep going through this especially if they have to spend the next year together. Nathan thought about ringing Clay and telling him what's happened but he didn't want to deal with the lecture.

After waiting for what seemed like forever Haley decided to go and look for Nathan they really needed to sort this out. As she walked past the lobby she noticed Nathan sitting at the bar chatting to some guys so she decided to go over to him.

"Hales" Nathan stumbled he really shouldn't have drank so much.

"Nathan come on lets get you back to the room" Haley said as she walked over to him.

"Guys this is my wife isn't she beautiful, I told you I was lucky" Nathan smiled.

"Come on Nathan" Haley smiled she knew if he was sober he'd never of said that and part of her loved that he felt that way about her.

"Okay, thanks for the drinks guys come on wifey" Nathan smiled as she held him up.

When they got to the room Haley knew they couldn't talk about this tonight he was too drunk to even walk straight. After finally placing him on the bed Haley managed to get his shoes off, she thought about undressing him but he was too out of it.

"Hales don't leave me" Nathan mumbled as he took her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere I'm just going to get you a glass of water and an aspirin so you won't have a headache tomorrow" Haley said as she got up she'd never seen him vulnerable and maybe he needed someone there for him as much as any body.

"Love you" Nathan mumbled as he passed out.

Haley didn't know what to think was it the alcohol, or did he really have feelings for her. She was so confused up until yesterday they barely said two words to each other and now they were married and he was saying he loved her it didn't make sense.

Haley woke up to banging on the door Nathan was still out of it from last night so she didn't have a clue who it could be no one knew they were here she hoped to god it wasn't the press she couldn't deal with them right now. She thought about ignoring it but whoever it was wasn't going away.

"Ok, ok I'm coming gees" Haley said as she got up.

"Haley James what in the hell do you think you are doing" Quinn asked as Haley opened the door at last.

"Hi Quinn, Clay what's up" Haley asked hoping they hadn't found out what's happened.

"What's up, are you crazy we haven't herd from you since you ran out of the restaurant and you ask what's up. Well I'll tell you what's up what in the hell were you and Nathan thinking getting married have you lost your mind" Quinn yelled as she walked through the hotel room.

"Ok so you know what happened then" Haley asked hoping Quinn's yelling didn't wake Nathan.

"No not just me the whole world knows it's everywhere how could you have been so stupid" Quinn yelled.

"Ok, ok calm down we never meant for it to happen ok we had, had quite a bit to drink. We tried to sort it out yesterday but the lawyer said we have to stay married a year before we can get divorced" Haley said as she sat down.

"Ok, we'll see some lawyers in LA they'll sort all this out" Quinn said she had to think fast before all this got all out of hand.

"Wow hold up they can't get divorced right now Nathan is in a contract year. This will ruin him" Clay sighed he knew what was going to happen next.

"Clay are you out of your mind they can't stay married this will ruin Haley have you not seen Nathan's reputation" Quinn yelled no way they could stay married Haley had a new album out soon this wasn't good for her.

"Quinn think about it this it could be good for them. Nathan being settled down with his high school sweetheart would be good for his contract and Haley being married to an NBA star would also good publicity for her" Clay tried to make her see.

"How would it be good for hales Nathan never stays with a girl more than a week no one is going to believe these two are in love" Quinn said.

"Well we'll just have to make them think that, it's a hell of a lot better than this headline NBA bad boy Nathan Scott marries singing sensation Haley James in drunk Vegas weekend that wouldn't be good for either of them. We both know what it did to Britney when she got married in Vegas how long did that last again" Clay smirked he knew he was right and Quinn would have to agree.

"Ok your right" Quinn said they'd have to think of something to make this work for both of them.

"Nathan wake up" Haley tried for what felt like the tenth time waking him was like waking the dead she needed him right now before Quinn and Clay started killing each other.

"Hales I'm tryna sleep" Nathan grumbled.

"Nathan come now Clay and Quinn are here I'm not dealing with them by myself" Haley said they were in this together they had to deal with them together as well.

"Ok, ok I'm up" Nathan said as he got up.

"Great your both here, we've got some news" Quinn said as they came back into the lounge.

"Ok but please don't yell I have a headache" Nathan sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Well you should have thought about that before drinking. But anyway Clay and I have decided you two are going to stay married at least for a year and your both going to pretend your madly in love and nothing will keep the two of you apart" Quinn said.

"What have you lost your mind who is going to believe that" Haley asked.

"Well pretend it can't be that hard and when you both get home your going to be living together, it would be weird if your living apart married people don't do that" Quinn said this better work she thought or they'd all be screwed.

"No way, I'm not leaving my house" Haley yelled no way this was going to work.

"Haley you two need to live with each other I don't care where as long as you do" Quinn said.

"We'll I'm not leaving my house" Haley sighed it took her two years to find the perfect place in LA.

"Nathan say something don't just stand there" Clay said as he nudged him.

"What do you want me to say, its obvious you two have decided for the both of us" Nathan sighed his day couldn't be getting any worse.

"Ok I'm going to suggest something, Haley I get you love your place but Nathan's is bigger and it has security to keep you both safe so can you please just try and stay there if you don't like it I'll buy you both a place for you to stay" Clay said hoping this worked they had to do something.

"Ok, I'll move in but I'll pay my way I won't live off of him. We split the bills fifty, fifty and if this doesn't work I'm going to pick the new place and its not going to be cheap as your paying" Haley laughed at the face he was giving her.

"Ok, I can live with that, you better be good Nate or you'll be paying me more money in my new managerial contract" Clay smiled.

"Whatever so it's decided hales is moving in with me when because we're going to need to clean up the place" Nathan asked not that his place was dirty but it was a single guys house so there'd be thing there to offend Haley and he at least wanted her to feel like it was her home as well.

"Don't worry Nate already arranged that, you just need to worry about making the world believe you two are madly in love and have been for years" Clay said really hoping this worked because if it didn't all there careers could be over.

**End of chapter hope you all like it going to try and update sometime next week.**


End file.
